Snow White
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Por más que mirara a su alrededor sólo veía una cosa. Verde, verde y más verde. Ni un triste ápice que indicara la más mínima presencia de humanidad. ¡Estaban en el siglo XXI por todos los dioses! / White sabía que era una chica rara / ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


La inspiración no ha estado conmigo a la hora de escribir este fic, me ha abandonado por completo... por eso siento herir la sensibilidad de algún que otro lector (?)

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, por increíble que parezca (?) Y el cuento de Blancanieves tampoco (esto es muy raro xD)

Advertencias: Un poquito de AgencyShipping (BlackxWhite). Ooc. Versión rara del cuento de Blancanieves. Posible destrozo de la infancia de algunas personas (?)

Nota adicional: Este fic participa en el Bonus Temático ¿Dónde está mi pokédex? del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak (link en mi perfil)

* * *

La gran ciudad, aquel lugar en el que White se sentía como en casa. Y esto era porque sus primeros recuerdos eran de aquel lugar, que entre sus rascacielos y nubes contaminadas, la había visto crecer. Le encantaba ver perderse el sol cada día entre los edificios y contemplar el alumbrado nocturno desde las alturas del vigésimo piso en el que vivía.

Su vivienda era un lugar amplio y modernista, digno de la gran fortuna que poseía su familia. Y es que su padre es el presidente de una gran compañía de telecomunicaciones, la BW Agency, de la que la propia White es la heredera. Como tal de vez en cuando asistía a las reuniones de la empresa para saber manejarse en un futuro, hacía las veces de secretaria de su padre y hacía algún que otro trabajito para él.

Y era en esas en las que se encontraba en ese momento.

Toda la familia se había trasladado a una ciudad situada en la zona más rural del país debido a un gran evento musical en el que la BW Agency era uno de los principales patrocinadores. Al poco tiempo de llegar su padre le había dicho que debía llevar un paquete a unos amigos que vivían por la zona, lo cuál alegró a la castaña ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a estos amigos en cuestión.

En realidad no recordaba nada de los señores, ni siquiera sus nombres, pero sí recordaba el de su hijo. Black. Era un chico de su misma edad, y de un carácter que le parecía, aunque demasiado nervioso, realmente agradable. Exactamente lo contrario que le parecía el lugar por el que caminaba.

Por más que mirara a su alrededor sólo veía una cosa. Verde, verde y más verde. Ni un triste ápice que indicara la más mínima presencia de humanidad. ¡Estaban en el siglo XXI por todos los dioses!

El aire limpio le llenaba los pulmones y le hacía sentir extrañamente mareada, el serpenteante camino de tierra por el que transitaba le dañaba los pies y la humedad le hacía sentir apagada.

Por todo eso White sabía que era una chica rara. No conocía absolutamente a nadie que le agradara más el ajetreo de la gran ciudad a la tranquilidad del campo. Pero al fin al cabo, de raro a especial había un paso. O al menos eso creía ella.

Miró su teléfono móvil. No tenía cobertura. Maldita sea. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar a us destino? ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar la "sugerencia" de su madre de dar un paseo por el campo? ¿Por qué...?

Tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. No se volvería a levantar de aquel lugar en un buen rato.

(…)

Humedad.

Eso fue lo primero que White sintió cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Lo siguiente, la presencia de un par de ojos que la observaban curiosos.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – La chica de ojos azules levantó la cabeza del suelo para mirar a la persona que le había hablado –.

Se trataba de una chica joven de cabellos oscuros y una horrible cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara por todo el lado derecho. Tenía los ojos de intenso color marrón y la piel nívea, parecía transparente. Sin la cicatriz sería una persona realmente hermosa.

– Sí, estoy bien – Respondió la castaña aparentando tranquilidad. Miró a su alrededor y calló en la cuenta de que no era el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de la caída. Estaba en un lugar lleno de árboles, y con doce pequeñas esculturas de piedra esparcidas por la zona – ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó confundida –.

La joven pareció extrañada por la pregunta.

– Estamos en el bosque, claro – Respondió con una sonrisa amarga – Discúlpeme, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Blanca, encantada de conocerla señorita – La chica intentó borrar la melancolía de su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a White – .

– Soy... soy White – Siguió mirando a su alrededor sin terminar de comprender nada –.

– ¿Quieres venir a casa? – Preguntó Blanca con amabilidad – Tenem... tengo sitio de sobra.

La oji-azul asintió levemente y susurró unas palabras de agradecimiento. La otra chica no la vio ni escuchó, pues ya se encaminaba a la vivienda sin esperar un no por respuesta.

(…)

En un torreón no muy lejos de allí, una mujer de mediana edad se miraba con serenidad en su espejo. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía aquel día, y tenía planes de volver a hacerlo varias veces más.

Pronunció lentamente aquellas palabras que tanto la llenaban deseosa de escuchar la respuesta que ella misma se había asegurado obtener.

Por eso, cuando el espejo nombró otro nombre en lugar del suyo, decidió encontrar a esa persona y acabar con ella. De hecho, ya suponía donde debía estar.

Escuchar que era la mujer más hermosa del reina se había convertido en una droga que no podía ser sustituida y ni evitada.

(…)

– Hemos llegado.

La casa era algo irreal. Simplemente constaba de un champiñón gigante con ventanas y una chimenea. En aquello no podía vivir nadie.

– ¿Es eso? – Preguntó incrédula señalando con el índice la extraña vivienda –.

– Sí – Blanca le respondió con una sonrisa – ¿No es maravilloso que esté tan en contacto con la naturaleza?

La naturaleza.

Definitivamente eso no era maravilloso. White miró sus zapatos llenos de musgo y tierra mojada recordando todo el camino que había tenido que atravesar hasta la vivienda. No había sido nada agradable.

– ¿Vives tú sola aquí? – Preguntó mientras seguía a la mayor al interior de la casa –.

El lugar enano.

No, esa no era la descripción correcta.

El lugar era grande, incluso espacioso, pero todo lo que allí había – incluído el techo – parecía estar adecuado para personas de estatura baja, muy baja. Personas enanas.

– Sí – La oji-azul pareció percibir un tono de tristeza en su voz – ¿Quieres algo de comer?

White negó con la cabeza, pero el rugido que emitió su estómago – Tras provocar una risa por parte de Blanca – fue más revelador que mil palabras.

Poco después ambas se encontraban tomando una porción de bizcocho sentadas alrededor de una baja y rústica mesa.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Preguntó la chica de la cicatriz mientras terminaba de saborear un pedazo de su bizcocho –.

– Pues... – No tenía ni idea de que contestar – Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Blanca la miró interrogante. White sabía que esa respuesta sonaría muy ilógica, pero era cierta por completo.

– De acuerdo – Finalizó con una sonrisa – Creo que deberías quedarte a dormir aquí, es tarde.

La castaña miró por la ventana y vio que efectivamente ya había anochecido. Allí el tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido que en el lugar de donde provenía.

– Gracias por tu amabilidad – Le dio la razón con una sonrisa –.

A los pocos minutos, ambas estaban listas para dormir.

(…)

– ¡Corre!

White se levantó sobresaltada de la pequeña cama en la que estaba acostada.

A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio.

La chica intentó relajar su respiración mientras un torbellino de imágenes le venían la cabeza. Había estado soñando sobre... tan solo veía la imagen de Blanca sangrando en el suelo dando vueltas en su mente.

– ¡Corre!

La castaña se levantó de un salto de la cama. El grito había sido real, y la voz era la de Blanca.

Corrió de forma inconsciente hasta el piso de abajo de la casa-seta, encontrándose esta vacía.

Y no fue hasta que salió de la casa cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, ¿Dónde se encontraba la dueña de la casa?

Una mano fría se posó en su hombro.

– Querida, me alegro de que acudieras a mi llamada – La voz de la persona tras ella le heló la sangre. Poseía un tono siniestro y cariñoso que la desconcertaba. La mujer río – Bien... bien... seguirás los pasos de Blancanieves... ella no se enteró de que la más bella era yo y tuve que remediarlo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó White para saber que debía huir de allí.

Pero, la mujer se lo impidió agarrándola y tirándola contra el suelo.

– Ah no, no escaparás – Sacó una daga de un bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba.

Ahora que la veía de frente pudo apreciar que era una mujer de una mediana edad, con la tez pálida y unos profundos ojos de color oscuro.

Intentó levantarse de allí, pero su atacante puso un pie sobre ella impidiéndole moverse.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó dentro de su estado de pánico.

La mujer río tranquila.

– ¿No es obvio cariño? Pienso hacerte desaparecer – Una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios mientras entonaba las palabras.

Algo le impidió hacerlo.

– ¡White! – Una figura manchada de barro y sangre se abalanzó encima de la malvada, liberando a la castaña. – ¡Huye!

White salió corriendo del claro de la casa mientras que una multitud de animales se adentraban en él para defender a la chica de la cicatriz. Cuando miró atrás por última vez, le pareció leer un "gracias" en la sonrisa de Blanca. A sus pies yacía la mujer que momentos antes había intentado matarlas.

(…)

– ¡White!

La chica abrió súbitamente los ojos, encontrándose el rostro de un chico cerca de ella.

– Qué alivio que has despertado – El chico la abrazó levemente con un brillo aún intranquilo en sus ojos.

La oji-azul reconoció que se trataba de Black.

Con un ligero sonrojo se liberó del abrazo del castaño y se puso en pie sacudiéndose la ropa. Buscó con la mirada el paquete mientras comenzó a hablar a Black.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó algo molesta y feliz a la misma vez.

El chico cambió su semblante a uno preocupado.

– ¡Estábamos preocupados!¡Saliste por la mañana y casi va a anochecer!

White le miró sonriente tras recoger el paquete del suelo.

– Pues como es tan tarde, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a tu casa? – Habló mientras se ponía en marcha.

– ¡White espérame! – El chico corrió hacia ella contento. Sería un camino de vuelta muy entretenido.

La chica por su parte se sentía mucho más cómoda. La compañía de Black era reconfortante, y tras el extrañísimo sueño el campo no le parecía tan desagradable.

Ahora ella era un poquito más Blancanieves.

* * *

Lamento el final precipitado, pero me quedé sin ideas xP

En fin, si a pesar de todo alguien quiere dejar un review, me alegrará el día xD

Muchas gracias por leer!

Rex


End file.
